


100 ways to Annoy You

by CrystalQueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 100 ways to annoy them, Cause I think its funny, EVERYONE - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, just funny things, shippings involed!, well . . . funny to me ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalQueen/pseuds/CrystalQueen
Summary: A 100 ways to annoy all your favourite characters.I was bored sorry! ♡





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't sleep last night and started to write this . . . I'm very sorry. :)

Cisco Remon

1\. Hide his candy

2\. Paint the Flash suit pink

3\. Write love letters to Hartley Rathaway signed from Cisco

4\. Write love letters TO Cisco from Hartley Rathaway

5\. Rename every villian

6\. Name new Villians before him

7\. Change the landscape on his computor to pink Unicorns

8\. Start playing Puppy Love when Lisa Snart is in the room

9\. Even though she finds it amusing

10\. Yell "get a room!" When he and Hartley argue.

11\. Tell Hartley Cisco is love with him

12\. Tell Lisa the same

13\. Tell Leonard Snart that Cisco's got Lisa preganat

14\. Laughing when Snart storms into S.T.A.R. labs and starts chasing after Cisco with a cold gun

15\. Record it and put it on youtube

16\. Send him emails of Hartley/Cisco fanfiction

17\. Steal the Flash suit

18\. Record over all of his Star Wars movies with Twilight

19\. Replay his t-shirts with Twilight T-Shirts

20\. Trick him into wear a T-Shirt that says 'I love Hartley Rathaway' in latin

21\. Even though Hartley thought it was funny

22\. Pretend to be his girlfriend/boyfriend infront of someone he thinks is hot

23\. Trick him into going on a date with Lisa Snart

24\. Even though he'll thank you later

25\. Singing "I ship it" whenever he and Barry have a bro-mance moment

26\. Trying his hair into tails

27\. Put it up on Facebook

28\. Share it with everyone

29\. Run away as he trys to strangle you

30\. Even though Caitlin helped!

31\. Making him watch the Vampire Diaries with you

32\. Even though your sure he's getting into it

33\. Drunk call him in the middle of the night from S.T.A.R. Labs and tell him you think you throw up on the suit

34\. Laugh when he turns up in his pjs only to realize you lied

35\. Say in front of Leonard Snart that him and Lisa are too goddamn loud of a night time

36\. Barry laughing with you

37\. Change his ring tone on his phone to "pink fluffy unicons"

38\. Put a plastic spider in his mlik Shake

39\. Tell him, him and Hartley should just f*** and get it over with

40\. Duck as he throws something at you

41\. Tell him his codenames are stupid

42\. Stand on the table in Jitters and yell that Cisco is your little geek and anyone who messes with him will get there ass kicked

43\. Laugh as he face plams after

44\. Curl his hair while he's asleep

45\. Tell him to try the "guy liner"

46\. Tell him his earth 2 part had great eye liner

47\. Offer to do it for him

48\. Replace all his pens with eye liners

49\. Even though Barry and Harry think its funny

50\. Send him youtube videos of how to get the prefect winged eyeliner

51\. When he confronts you about it in public and walks away yell loudly aftet him pretending to sob, "So your just going to leave me and your unborn child?! How could you?!"

52\. Run as fast as the Flash to get the hell away

53\. When he finds you, hide behind Caitlin and say "you won't kill a preganat woman/man would you?"

54\. Yelling for Barry to save you from the father of your unborn child!

55\. Leonard Snart walking in with said speedster as this is going on

56\. Oh no

57\. Getting him barbie band-aids for his frost bite

58\. Tell him you want child support for your 'baby'

59\. Call him and ask were babies come from because Harry won't tell you

60\. Text Lisa love letters from his phone

61\. Text Lisa love letters from your phone

62\. Text Hartley Rathaway love letters from his phone

63\. Give Harry a love poem signed from Cisco

64\. Even though Harry isn't that stupid

65\. Eat all his candy

66\. Play "pink fluffy uncorns" all around S.T.A.R. Labs

67\. 'Accdently' lock him in the pipeline with Hartley over night

68\. Open the door with a cup of coffee the next day and calmly sip it and say "So . . . About that child support."

69\. Tell him you want to see what would happen if you put the Flash suit on a fire . . . Than tell him you won't make that mistake again

70\. Tell him this over Facebook

71\. Than tell him next time you'll just use acid instead.

72\. Tell him Hartley's offered to help you

73\. Than tell him your still waiting on that child support

74\. Tell Leonard Snart that you saw Cisco and Lisa in the lab

75\. But tell him you also saw him and Hartley Rathaway this morning

76\. Look hurt when Cisco says you did it

77\. "Cisco thats no way to talk to the mother/father of your child!"

78\. Hartley and Caitlin laughing at that

79\. Steal his shampoo

80\. Ask him vibe the lottery numbers

81\. Getting Lisa to put guy liner on him

82\. Text him in just emojis and make him guess what your saying

83\. Put stick notes on his back that say "Kick me"

84\. Steal his vibe glasses

85\. Buy him tarot cards

86\. Even though you catch him using them

87\. Laugh when he throws them at you

88\. Get him to go on the karoke michine with you

89\. Without telling him Lisa Snart is there

90\. Buy him a hair straighter for Christmas

91\. And all the Twilight movies

92\. Use this list as a check list

93\. Send it to him on New Year

94\. Tell him its his year ahead

95\. Than just send him the poop emoji every time he trys to contact you

96\. Call Hartley and ask if he wants to help

97\. Call Harry and ask if he wants to help

98\. When he confronts you again about all this tell him you couldn't have done it cause your working 2 jobs to pay CHILD SUPPORT!

99\. Remember to get Barry to protect you

100\. If all else fails, just tell him you found this list on a fanfic page


	2. Eobard Thawne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard Thawne's turn! Thank you to the person who requested this! ♡♡♡
> 
> Remember if you'd like to reqaust a character leave the name in a comment!

Eobard Thawne

1\. Tell him Barry's outfit is better

2\. Make a lot of blonde jokes. Like a lot.

3\. Ask him if he needs help removing the stick from his a**.

4\. Than tell him "oh, its just your head stuck up there."

5\. Lock him in the pipline and every morning start playing, "I want to break free" by Queen, into his cell

6\. Ask him if when he came up with the colour of his suit was he sitting in a cafe and saw a mustered bottle and thought 'yeah I want to look like a mustard man'

7\. Call him Mustard Man. All. The. Time.

8\. When he snarls at you tell him he needs to get layed

9\. Steal his suit and write "Flash Wannab" on the back

10\. Tell Leonard Snart that Thawne tried to grab Barrys butt

11\. Than give him his cold gun

12\. Challange him to a race and put itching pourder in his suit

13\. When he kidnaps you say, "You'll never get away with this Zoom!"

14\. "ZOOM?! WHO THE F*** IS ZOOM?!"

15\. Because we all know he's jealous of Zoom

16\. Pretend to forget who he is

17\. Ask him if Daddy ever loved him

18\. When he asks why just say, "Cause no body else does . . ."

19\. Write him love letters from Barry

20\. Give him a Flash toy

21\. Buy him Flash T-Shirts

22\. Hug him randomly because he hates that

23\. Tell him he's terrible at hugs but you'll forgive him if he burns that suit

24\. Put him in the room with Zoom and place bets with Cisco

25\. Your money is on Zoom

26\. Force him to watch Ru Paul Drag Race and tell him you signed him up for it (a/n, love that show!)

27\. Tie him to a chair and do his makeup, Barbie style

28\. Put tampons into his cell because your sure he's pmsing all the time

29\. Pretend to be his therapist

30\. Tell him that Barry is faster

31\. Tell him Barry's hair is cooler

32\. And Barry has a better suit

33\. And poeple like Barry

34\. And he's just . . . Him. The Mustard Man.

35\. Get Barry to save you from him when he goes to kill you

36\. Steal his suit and replace it with a Minnio onsie

37\. Tattoo "I love the Flash" on his forehead

38\. When his eyes glow red scream "Ahhh! You have rabbes!" And run away.

39\. Tell him if he's like the bad vampires from Twilight

40\. But less cool

41\. Dye his hair brown

42\. When he wakes up tell him if he was jealous about Barry's hair and is that why he died it

43\. Send him fanfic and fan art of Barry and him

44\. When he watches Barry run tell him he's staring a little too long at Barry's butt

45\. When he glares at you yell, "oh my god you have a boner!"

46\. Do this in front of Leonard Snart

47\. When his frost bites are healing tell him it'll teach him for being a creepy perevet

48\. Make him watch Flash season 2 and point to Zoom and say 'now thats a villian.'

49\. Get the police and news papers to label him as The Musturd Man

50\. Iris thinks this is funny

51\. Dress up as a time-rath and sneak up behind him

52\. Tell him and Malcome Merlin to just kiss already

53\. Come see him on Christmas and give him two footballs for a gift

54\. Smile and tip your drink and tell him, "There now you finally have a set of balls Mustured! Merry Christmas!" Than hug him

55\. Run for you life because he's gonna murder you

56\. When he catches you tell him you didn't mean it and that you know he has balls . . .

57\. Than kick him in them and run for the hills

58\. Offer to help him make a dating acconet on a website

59\. Put as his hobbies: Trying to get a life.

60\. Walk up to him at a random moment and say "I'm sorry." . . .

61\. . . . "That your senpai doesn't notice you"

62\. Scream for Barry to save you when he goes to kill you again.

63\. Text Barry using his phone with messages like, "Notice me senpai! Notice me!" 

64\. Him trying to kill you again

65\. But you still think it was worth it given Barry's confusion

66\. Pull faces at him when he's loved away

67\. Get drunk outside his cell and try to get him to 'open up' about 'senpai'

68\. Call him your drinking buddy

69\. Laugh when he says that nuber to annoy him

70\. Buy him a pink frilly nightie and tell him your sure his 'senpai' will notice him

71\. Pretend to be hurt when he throws it at your head

72\. "You hurt my feelings . . . I know pinks not your colour but you need to try something than that bloody yellow!"

73\. Make him a pink flower crown and take photos of him with it on

74\. Than get Cisco to put it up online

75\. Get everyone to like the post

76\. Tell him the next time he's mad at you

77\. Ask him why he hates you

78\. Tell him if he thinks your annoying

79\. When he's finish ranting about how annoying you are, fold your arms and say, "Well its no dream hanging out with you either!"

80\. Handcuff yourself to him. All day.

81\. Tell him its not that bad when he starts banging his head on the wall

82\. Sing 'I think we're alone now' the whole time

83\. Make him slow dance with you

84\. Cisco will think this is funny

85\. Dump ice water on his head 

86\. When he glares at you tell him you wanted to know just how cold something had to be to hurt him

87\. Than tell him next time you'll borrow Leonard's gun

89\. Buy him a Flash drink

90\. Buy him a babrie house

91\. Tell him he an invite Maclome Marlin for a 'play date' 

92\. Ask him what the lottery numbers are because Cisco won't tell you

93\. Make him walk the Walking Dead and again point out how Negan is a badass and how he's not

94\. "This is why senpai will never notice you . . ."

95\. When he says he's gonna kill you tell him that murder never solves anything . . .

96\. After all he killed Harrison Wells, Nora Allen and STILL ended up a loser

97\. Do the L on your forehead when you say this

98\. Write him a poem, "Your suit is yellow, your eyes are red, your heart is cold and your brain is  dead . . . You loser."

99\. Use this as a check list because why the hell not?

100\. Just remember to save your skin by telling him you found this on here :)


	3. Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres Barry!
> 
> I was really hard to write cause Barry I feel is someome who doesn't take things to heart-at least things like pranks. If anything he'd mustly blush like hell so I tried my best lol ♡

Barry Allen

1\. Put a music feed into the ear peice of his suit and start playing Little Mix's 'lighting'

2\. Call him Red, Scarlett, and my favourite 'Tamoto'.

3\. Buy him Flash toys. 

4\. Like all of them

5\. Tell him in front of Cisco that you saw him making out with Captain Cold in the morning

6\. Walk into the lab wearing a Coldflash T-Shirt to make him blush in front of his boyfriend

7\. Point to an Arrow poster and say, "Thats a really man in tights Barry, thats a really man in tights."

8\. Tell him, "That Zues lighting! Give it back!"

9\. Take photos of him and Leonard Snart cuddling and give it to Iris to put into the news paper

10\. "If Grodd is Dockycong than you are Mario and the Arrow is Leewingy."

11\. Write love letters to Eddie Thawne signed from Barry

12\. Write love letters to Mick signed from Barry

13\. Write flirty text to Leonard Snart using Barry's phone

14\. Ask him if he'll be doing a rechargible battery ad anytime soon

15\. Than go on to ask him to recharge your phone

16\. Call him in the middle of the night acting in a panic asking for help and hang up quickly

17\. When he turns up at your place asking whats wrong hold out a jar and ask him to open it for you

18\. Ask him how many shoes he goes through in a week

19\. When he asks why tell him that you don't mind him borrowing your heels

20\. Put the Flash suit in the wash 

21\. Blame Harry when it goes smaller and tighter

22\. Than send him out to stop a crime thats being controled by his boyfriend

23\. Laugh when he comes back later blushing like hell

24\. Leonard Snart will send you a thank you gift

25\. Send him emails of fanart with other villians

26\. Text Oliver love letters from Barry's phone

27\. Text love letters to Barry using Juilians phone

28\. Text Len some dirty messages using Barry's phone

29\. Tell him you ship it

30\. In front of Joe

31\. Show Joe the messages on Barrys phone you write to Len and sit back and watch

32\. Call him saying you need a taxi up town 

33\. Ask him to carry you up the stairs because he's walk those 7 floors faster than you can

34\. When he gets to the top tell him you actually only needed to get to the 1 floor

35\. Give him roses you 'found outside' from Eddie to him

36\. Do this in front of Len

37\. Laugh at him as he tries to hide Len's cold gun

38\. Record Barry singing in the shower to Bad Romance by Lady gaga

39\. Put this on Youtube

40\. Cisco and Caitlin think this is funny

41\. Humm it around the office and S.T.A.R. Labs

42\. Change all ring tones on his phone to that song

43\. Even Len sniggered when his phone goes off

44\. Cover the Flash suit in pink sticky notes

45\. Cover his desk at the police department in stick notes, spelling out 'YOUR LATE!'

46\. Julian thinks its funny

47\. Blame Julian for it

48\. Put a mistletoe in all the door ways that you know Barry uses a lot

49\. Put Harry, Julian others by the door by saying Barry wants to talk to them (he only kisses their cheek though!)

50\. Take photos on your phone to 'blackmail' him with (but you wont really cause Barry's a sweetheart!)

51\. Hide in the Pipline when he chases after you

52\. Message Oilver to come save you from Barry becauses he's off his meds

53\. Wait till Oliver comes save you from the annoyed speedster

54\. Hide behind him and tell him Barry forgets his pills like he forgets time

55\. When he asks what pills tell him, 'Speed'

56\. When Barry stares at you confused laugh and say "Get it?! Barry on Speed!"

57\. Lenny would be proud of you!

58\. Barry just faceplames however . . .

59\. But you saw Oliver fighting a smirk!

60\. Prank call him with Adels 'Hello' song . . . At 2am

61\. When Caitlin runs tests on Barry hack into her files and mess with her finding to change his staust to 'preganat'

62\. "I'M GONNA BE A AUNT/UNCLE!" 

63\. But neither him or Caitlin are that stupid . . . Sadly

64\. Say to Len in front of Barry he'll have to start paying child support because he doesn't want Barry and his child to end up homeless the way Cisco left you and your 'child' by not paying his damn CHILD SUPPORT!

65\. Barry and Cisco's eyes twitch

66\. Leonard and Lisa still find this funny though

67\. Make flash puns because Snarts rubbing off on you

68\. Write 'please return to S.T.A.R. Labs' on the back of the Flash suit

69\. Tell him Iris wants him to be her maid of honer

70\. If you lose him in a club stand on a table and yell that your looking for Leonard Snarts Boy Toy!

71\. Point to him when you spot him face plaming hiding beside a pot and yell "ITS OKAY! I FOUND HIM!"

72\. When poeple still stare at him tell them to back off your nerd!

73\. Barry wants to die

74\. Caitlin is laughing

75\. Cisco feels his pain

76\. . . . You might wanna put Olivers name on speed dial from now on . . .

77\. Ask Barry how living without Child Support is treating him . . .

78\. When he tells you again that he's not preganat, thats it impossible for him to just tell him that he is the impossible so anything is possible so it could be possible

79\. Tell him to think about it and walk out

80\. He thinks your crazy

81\. He could be on to something

82\. Maybe

83\. After all who knows?

84\. Only time and Arkham can tell . . .

85\. Pretend to be hurt when he calls you a Drama Queen

86\. Tell him he wishes he had your Drama

87\. But he will always have 'Bad Romance'

88\. Hit the play button on your phone that starts playing Lady Gaga

89\. So you might be a bit dramatic . . .

90\. But when has Barry ever been wrong?

91\. Your sure that time the train derailed was just a freak incident . . . . Than there was the blackhole . . . And flashpoint . . .

92\. But your sure it was just a freak incident!

93\. Buy him a hello-kitty onsie!

94\. Tell him he looks cute

95\. Get Iris to make him wear it

96\. 'Accdently' send it to Team!Arrow

97\. 'Team!Arrow texted: WTF?'

98\. Felicity said he looked cute though!

99\. It didn't comfort him though . . .

100\. Just tell him it wasn't your idea and he's sure to forgive you because Barry is just that kind of guy ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your intrested in requesting a character let me know below so I can add it to my list!
> 
> Also if you'd like to read more of these please go to Hiver_Frost_Elf page, they have done a exended part based on these little list I wrote, They are really funny!
> 
> The story will be linked to this! But if it doesn't work for you the story is called: Inquiring Minds Yearn to Know...
> 
> ♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this or want to see another character let me know down below and I'll see if I can find 100 ways to annoy them ♡

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Inquiring Minds Yearn to Know...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645044) by [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf)




End file.
